KANX-TV
This article is in no relation to KANX 91.1 FM in Sheridan, Arkansas. KANX-TV is the ABN affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 4. KANX is rebroadcasted on translators in the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico. The station's transmitter is located north of Amarillo in unincorporated Potter County. Station History KANX signed on the air on April 8th, 1953 as an NBC affiliate serving Amarillo. KANX signed on as Amarillo's second tv station, after KGFD signed on less than a month earlier. In 2004, KANX added NBC Weather Plus ''to it's 4.2 over the air subchannel. ''NBC Weather Plus ''was an automated weather service channel airing live weather data 24 hours a day and pre-recorded weather segments created by KANX's weather staff. The channel was eventually shut down in December 2008 when ''NBC Weather Plus shut down. It was replaced by The Local AccuWeather Channel immediately after. KANX shut down The Local AccuWeather Channel ''4 years later in December 2012 due to ''Cozi TV , ''a classic television network airing classic NBC programs. KANX was one of NBC's strongest affiliates in North Texas. KANX's relationship with NBC lasted over 50 years and ended in late 2014 as a result of the 2014 fictional tv station realignment when KANX switched the NBC affiliation with then-ABN affiliate KNUJ and since then has became the newest ABN affiliate for the Amarillo, Texas area. Programming Schedule from May 1995 Website History * www.kanxonthemove.com (1996-2002) * www.nbc4amarillo.com (2002-2005) * www.4nbcamarillotexas.com (2005-2010) * www.nbc4kanx.com (2010-2014) * www.NEWSTeam4.com (2015-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''Newsroom ''(1953-1961) *''The Panhandle News Report ''(1961-1967) *''The Jim Jones Report ''(1967-1970) *''NewsCenter 4 ''(1970-1979) *''NewsWatch 4 ''(1979-1982) *''Channel 4 Action News ''(1982-1988) *''Channel 4 News (1988-1990) *''News 4 (1990-1998) *''NBC 4 News ''(1998-2014) * ''ABN NEWS Team 4 (2015-present) Station Slogans *''Watching Out For You (1970s) *''People Like You to Depend On ''(early 1980s-1983) *''Amarillo's Favorite News Team ''(1983-1987) *''From Us To You ''(1987-1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source (1991-1996) *''The News You Know, The People You Trust ''(1996-2001) *''Local News At It's Best ''(2001-2014) *''The Beat of Amarillo ''(2015-present; general slogan) * ''Amarillo News Done Right ''(2015-present; news slogan) Current On-Air Staff Bob Stratford - News Director *Morgan Olsen - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN NEWS Team 4 at Noon" *Gary Winton - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN NEWS Team 4 at Noon" *Harold Richardson - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Mary Linfield - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *April Daniels - anchor; weekend evenings ABN 4Warn Storm Team Meteorologists *Stephen Wilkins - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Sunrise Amarillo" and "ABN News Team 4 at Noon" *Augusta Rose - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jake Richardson - meteorologist; weekend evenings ABN NEWS Team 4 Sports *Cory Wilkins - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Alyson McCormick - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Billy Peterson - general assignment reporter *Jack Striffington - general assignment reporter *Murielle Holmes - general assignment reporter *Sally Stevens - general assignment reporter *Meg Moyles - general assignment reporter *Ron Hanland - general assignment reporter *Christopher Duncan - general assignment reporter *Suzy Moores - general assignment reporter *Drake Andrews - general assignment reporter *Joe Kennington - general assignment reporter *Florence Fields - general assignment reporter *Dustin Hunt - general assignment reporter *Tim Thomas - general assignment reporter *Tyler Harvey - general assignment reporter Logos KANX slide January 1976.png|KANX logo from 1976 KANX ID 1978.png|KANX logo from 1978 promoting NBC's NBSee Us campaign. KANX 1979.png|KANX logo from 1979 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign Series 1 KANX ID 1980.PNG|KANX logo from 1980; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) KANX-TV's ID bumper from 1980 taken from the soap opera Texas that aired on NBC from 1980-1982.png|KANX-TV's ID bumper from 1980 taken from the soap opera Texas that aired on NBC from 1980-1982 KANX 1981.png|KANX logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KANX 1982.png|KANX logo from 1982 promoting NBC's We're NBC, Just Watch Us Now campaign KANX ID 1983.png|KANX "Be There" Logo from 1983 KANX 1984.png|KANX logo from 1984 promoting NBC's Let's All Be There campaign KANX slide 1986.png|KANX logo slide from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign (Part 1) KANX ID 1986.png|KANX 'Come Home to Channel 4" ID from 1986 KANX ID bumper 1986.png|KANX ID bumper from 1986 taken from the TV movie Kate's Secret KANX ID bumper 1986 2.png|KANX ID bumper from 1986 taken from Another World KANX 1987.png|KANX logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign Kanx.png|KANX logo from 1987-1991 KANX 1989.png|KANX logo from 1989 promoting NBC's Come Home to the Best, Only on NBC campaign (Series 2) KANX ID bumper 1989 2.png|KANX ID from 1989 taken from Days of Our Lives KANX ID bumper 1989.png|KANX ID from 1989 taken from The Golden Girls KANX 4 Logo (1991-1995).png|KANX-TV Logo (1991-1995) KANX ID 1992.png|KANX logo from 1992 promoting NBC's It's a Whole New NBC campaign KANX ID 1993.png|KANX ident from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KANX 1993.png|KANX varation logo/Station ID from 1993 KANX ID bumper 1993 nurses.png|KANX ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KANX ID bumper 1993.png|KANX ID bumper from 1993 taken from a cherry-picked episode of Boy Meets World from KVDU KANX ID 1994.png|KANX logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KANX ID 1995.png|KANX logo from 1995 promoting NBC's The Year to Be on NBC campaign KANX ID 1996.png|KANX Station ID from 1996-2000 KANX_ABN_promo_2015.png|KANX Station ID from 2015 KANX logo1.png|KANX-TV Logo (2009-2015) KANX ABN logo.png|KANX upcoming logo for 2015 when it joins ABN|link= KANX_logo2.png|Special "Inaugural Broadcasting Season" when KANX switches to ABN. This will be used only once on New Year's Day.. file:kanxeas.png|E.A.S Screen Video archive Sale completion At 12:00 AM CDT, the sale of KANX was completed successfully and executed by ABN Domestic Television Corporation and NO SIR GIFTS VENUES. NO SIR GIFTS VENUES also successfully completed the sale of KNUJ as the new NBC station. Both KANX and KNUJ are dubbed as "Your Hometown Superstations". Apparently, NO SIR GIFTS VENUES stepped down from buying KNUJ, now that station is owned by NBC Universal. Switching to ABN in 2015 Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Channel 4 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953